


Beg for it

by SlutForKuroken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForKuroken/pseuds/SlutForKuroken
Summary: I’m not gonna touch Kenma till he’s begging for it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Beg for it

Kenma seemed calm and collected on the outside. Keeping his emotions very close to him not letting them spill over. But there was one exception, his longtime boyfriend and best friend, Kuroo. Over the years of being with Kuroo, Kenma let him see more and more of his deepest feelings. The pretty the ugly but never the dirty. He would never initiate sex but he would never stop it either. He could never let Kuroo know about the explicit thoughts he had about his partner. He had found it easy to keep these thoughts at bay since he saw Kuroo everyday and their sex life was pretty healthy. 

To Kuroo it just seemed like Kenma went along with it because he always went along with what Kuroo wanted. But Kuroo wanted to know what Kenma looked like desperate and begging. The thought alone of his boyfriend on his knees, face flushed, and begging for him almost sent the poor rooster head over the edge. So he decided he’d play a game with the quiet gamer. He’d tease and edge his kitten till he was a begging mess. 

“I’m home kitten!” Kuroo almost yelled to the empty living room. He was beaming with what he had in store for his kitten. Seeing that he was not downstairs, the rooster head made his way upstairs. Stopping in the doorway of Kenma’s office. Taking a moment to watch as his used to be setter work away at what he assumed is a level to his new game that was coming out at the end of the year. He loved to watch him game or work away at code. Something about how peaceful he seemed as he focused on something that seemed impossible to the rooster head. 

After watching his kitten for a little over 5 minutes he decided to let him know he was home. He came up behind the quiet boy. Kissing the back of his head and hugging his shoulders.  
“I’m home, kitten.”  
Kenma jumped a little, not hearing Kuroo as he walked in.   
“You scared me” Kenma said, pouting slightly.   
Kenma turned around, placing a light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.   
“Welcome home” Kenma stayed there in his arms for a while. Loving the warmth and the smell coming off of his boyfriend.   
“I missed you” Kenma said.   
“I was only gone for a couple hours kitten” oh he could just be so adorable sometimes. So not good for my heart thought the rooster.   
“So are you saying you didn’t miss me” Kenma said with a slight pout as he started to pull away from the hug.   
“No no no no of course I missed you kitten. I miss you as soon as I put my shoes on in the morning. Now come back I haven’t recharged yet.” Pulling Kenma back into his arms. Feeling Kenma snuggle into his chest. Kuroo pulled away slightly and leaned down to press a kiss on Kenmas lips. It started off sweet and soft soon it became more passionate. Kenmas arms going around Kuroos neck while Kuroo dug his hands in the youngest hair ripping a moan from him. He swiped his tongue across Kenmas bottom lip. The younger opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss and, giving Kuroo access to his tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance, Kuroo soon winning, choosing to suck on his partner's tongue. Knowing that it drove him crazy, earning a moan from the younger man. Kenma felt his knees going weak holding onto the older boy tighter. Kuroo broke the kiss making his way down the others jaw to their neck. Licking up his neck then peppering it with kisses and marks. The younger constantly moaning with each mark left. Then Kuroo stopped.  
“I’m gonna go wash up” the older boy said.   
“Wh-“ whined the fake blonde. Before he could even finish Kuroo was out the door. Leaving Kenma there hot and bothered waiting to see what Kuroo would do when he came back. But nothing happened he simply got dressed and headed to their shared bedroom falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Kenma crawled into bed still in shock that Kuroo wasn’t going to make a move. Maybe he was just tired from work or maybe he did something that his boyfriend didn’t like. But no matter how many times he replayed the kiss in his head he can’t pick out anything Kuroo wouldn’t have liked. He decided that it didn’t matter and that he was too tired to care at the moment. He knew Kuroo couldn’t keep from touching him. 

————————————————————————

Kenma wakes up to the feeling of lips on his forehead. Slowly blinking awake, seeing his boyfriend's bright smile.   
“StoOoOoop you’ll blind me” he loved being dramatic. The older boy just laughed then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kuroo sat up on the bed preparing to get ready for work. The fake blonde threw his arms around Kuroo’s waist.   
“Don’t gOOoOOoo, I’ll lose my heater!”   
“Is that all I am to you, a heater?” Kuroo said feigning hurt. He slightly pushed back into Kenma, turning around to give him a kiss under his eye. The younger one hummed in approval. Kuroo quickly got dressed in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. Kenma loved that he got to see this everyday. The way the dress shirt hung onto his shoulders and how tight the slacks were accentuating his toned thighs and ass. Kenma may bottom but that doesn’t stop him from giving love to the rooster heads ass. Kenma got up ,while Kuroo was fixing his tie, coming up behind his mans squeezing his perky ass. After earning a yelp from the rooster he gave him one last kiss before he left for work. The fake blonde went back to bed not ready to return to a long day of coding just yet. 

~Several hours later~

“I’m ho- hi kitten” he saw his Kenma in the kitchen getting water with a sandwich stuffed in his mouth. 

Setting down his stuff he walked over to Kuroo. Snuggling right into the tall boy's chest. He missed this everyday, though he would never admit it. 

To most it seemed like he was just cold and unexpressive but Kuroo it was the small things. Like running to him when he got home, getting up from work to snuggle into him, the small touching, I could just go on. He loved the small boy with all his heart, so much sometimes it hurt. 

Kuroo tilted his Kenmas chin up, pressing a kiss to his lips. The same as yesterday the kiss started out slow and pure. Pulling away, Kenma opened his mouth, Kuroo diving in. Sucking on the youngers tongue pulling a moan from the man. He loved Kenmas moans; they were enough to get him excited just thinking about it. The rooster made his way over to his kittens ear nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Kenma was very sensitive and Kuroo loved it. 

As Kuroo was going to town on his ear. His hands made their way under the fake blondes shirt. Hands raking over the small boy's body. A shiver went down Kenmas body, large enough for the older boy to feel. He loved how Kenma reacted to him and he couldn’t get enough.   
“Ah~ ah~ kur~” moaned Kenma as Kuroo brushed over his nipple. Kenma went to put his hands on his mans but he pulled away kissing the boy one last time.   
“Ok let’s eat” walking away from the younger boy and heading to the kitchen. Kenma stood there shocked not once had Kuroo ever stopped early. It always felt like Kuroo couldn’t get enough going rounds and rounds sometimes till morning came. He couldn’t understand two days now he stopped before they got anywhere. He expected something to happen later but nothing. 

NOTHING.  
Two days and Kenma was going to lose it.   
Three days of nothing.  
Four-  
A WEEK, Kenma was going to go feral. But if he was going to take the lead he had to do it correctly. He didn’t want it to be awkward because he was obviously doing something the older boy didn’t like. Was he not showing enough emotion, was he too loud, or was it because he never started it. Never did anything first.   
Today’s the day he's gonna get railed and impaled. But he needed help. He never tried to look like a feast waiting to be ravished by a starving beast.   
He asked his only other friend to come over. He was desperate there’s no other way this situation would’ve happened. A knock sounded at the door.   
“It’s unlocked” I said from the living room floor, where I was happily lost in a game. Knowing full well if I were to be undistracted I wouldn’t have answered the door. It was better this way.   
“Sorry for the intrusion” said the pretty owl.   
Kenma paused his game knowing there was no getting out of this now. He sat Akaashi down and explained the situation.   
“Does he not find me attractive anymore? Did I do something he didn’t like? Why wouldn’t he just tell me?”  
“I don’t think that it sounds to me like he wants you to take the lead. Have you done that before?”  
“Once and it wasn’t pretty” Kenma shivers at the memory.   
“I’ve got an idea but you’ve got to trust me ok?”   
Kenma slowly shook his head and before he knew it they were outside of a shop. An adult store. Kenma could feel his whole face going red trying to turn and run. But Akaashi had a firm grip on his arm knowing this would happen.   
“Look do you want to get dicked down or not?”  
Kenma just sighed and pouted following the owl into the store. It’s not like him and Kuroo have never used toys or role played before but Kenma had never been the one buying them. Akaashi looked for outfits while Kenma stood there burning holes in the ground.   
“Here I need you to try these on, I shall look respectfully” said the owl while shoving 10 or so prices into the frightened cat's arms. The first few were one pieces that did look good on the slim boy but they weren’t the one. It had to be perfect, something he didn’t feel too embarrassed in. The next one was a set, a lacy maroon, a color Kuroo thought suited the fake blonde extremely well, two piece, a black choker, and black thigh highs. (think DG’s lingerie set but maroon)   
“Hun I would fuck you if I saw you in this and I’m strictly a bottom” Kenma turned an even brighter shade of red. They decided they had found the one. 

The two headed back to the apartment to set up the final touches.   
“Text me after I wanna know how it goes, don’t leave out the details!” Kenma was practically shoving the owl out of their house.  
“Yes yes thank you I’ll text you I’m sure you’ll hear me since you live next store” Kenma said face turning a color that could rival his lingerie.   
“I’ll hold you to that. If Kuroo doesn’t fuck you I will”   
“I’ll keep tjat in mind now go home before Bokuto texts Kuroo about us hanging out”   
“Good luck hun” like that the owl was gone. All Kenma had to do now was wait for his rooster to get home. 

Kuroo pulled into the driveway noticing that all the lights in the house were turned off. Was Kenma not home? He didn’t text me that he was going out. Maybe he just never got out of bed this morning? Yea that had to be it. Kuroo decided he had to get inside before making any rash decisions. Opening the door he found candles lit all over the house and rose petals on the ground. The candles and petals lead a path upstairs.  
“Kenma?” No answer   
“Kenma are you home?” Still no answer   
Kuroo followed the trail up to their shared bedroom. Hearing a familiar song playing inside. A simple music box tune that they had decided would be their secret song years and years ago. He can’t believe Kenma would remember it. The song stopped and he heard someone shift in the room. Kuroo took a deep breathe then opened the-   
Kuroo couldn’t believe his eyes, what was he seeing. There was Kenma on their bed in- in lingerie. He couldn’t even speak. Kuroo didn’t think his kitten could get any hotter but he has been proven wrong once again. And he thanks the gods that he was. The aight itself almost made the older man cum.   
“Come. Lay on the bed” this was new thought the rooster.   
“Unbutton your shirt” he liked this side of Kenma.   
Kenma put his hands on the older boy's chest, earning a gasp from him. Feeling his muscles as he felt up his body. Kenma strattled him feeling his hands fall to his waist. He swatted his hands.  
“No touching since you think it’s ok to tease me” Kuroo tried to touch him again  
“Touch me again and I’ll stop” a hollow threat but still a threat. Kuroo brought his hands up to his own hair. So he would not touch his lover.   
Kenma placed a kiss on Kuroos lips, passionate and rough. Biting his lower lip so he could gain access to the older boy's tongue. Their tongues danced loving the way they moved together. Kenma sucked on Kuroos tongue then moved to his neck earning some loud grunts each time a new mark was left. All the while grinding against Kuroo’s already hard length. He made his way down, taking time to appreciate the muscles he loved so much. Kissing, licking, squeezing. Kenmas nimble hands worked at the belt and pants setting Kuroo’s throbbing length free landing in his abdomen. Precum had already started to bead at the tip. Kenma liked his lips giving Kuroo a few teasing strokes.   
“Ken~ ah~ pl~” Kuroo couldn’t even finish begging before Kenma gave a lick to the tip tasting the precum. Salty but tasted like Kuroo. Kenma took the head into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around the aching member.   
“Kitten ~ fuck that feels good~ ah ah~” kuroo had become a moan grunting mess and they hadn’t even started yet. Kenma took the rest of his length into his mouth relaxing so he could take him even further. Kuroo had to hold back the animalistic sound that was ripping out of him. The sight in front of him was almost too much to handle. The love of his life was in lingerie and was currently going down on him. He had to fight the urge to come right there. Kenma was definitely going to be the death of him. Kuroo didn’t care anymore, he needed to touch him, needed to feel him. Kuroo reached down and grabbed him making out with his kitten. A sloppy wet kiss filled with need and desire. There was no protest from the younger who had given up on his plan. He needed Kuroo right now.   
“Kur- Kuroo please~” Kuroo snapped flipping the two over so now he was on top. He took a second to get a good look at the man below him.   
“Stop~ ah stop looking” he kissed down his neck leaving marks. Kenma became a moaning mess. Sensitive to the older boys touch. He sucked and licked Kenmas nipple through the lace the fabric adding extra friction making him moan even louder. Kuroo couldn’t think straight, all he knew is that he needed to be in Kenma right now.   
“I need you now” Kuroo almost growled as the younger boy just moaned in response.   
Kuroo flipped him over and when he did he saw a jeweled butt plug stretching his kitten's hole.   
“You’re really gonna be the death of me kitten” he growled next to Kenmas ear. Kuroo slowly pulled out the toy earning quite a few moans for the smaller boy. As soon as it was out Kuroo rammed into him, Kenma almost screaming at how full he was. This is what Kenma wanted hard, fast, and rough. Kuroo was going to wait for him to adjust but Kenma pushed back as soon as he entered.   
“Harder, faster, rougher, I don’t want to walk tomorrow” Kenma said in between moans. Kuroo grunted in response. Pushing Kenmas back down making him arch more so he could hit a deeper spot within Kenma.   
“Ah~ ah~ righ~ ah there~ “ Kenma started to see spots because of the immense pleasure. Kuroo lifted one of Kenmas legs, hitting an even deeper spot which had the smaller boy gasping for hair.   
“Tets~ tetsurou~ I’m~”  
“Me too”   
Kenmas organism ripped through him. His hole spasming around Kuroo which sent him over the edge. He filled him up and then some. Pulling out and having it ooze out of him.   
“That was amazing” Kuroo said while panting  
“I believe you have some explaining to do”   
“Shows first then I’ll talk”

“So why did you tease me for a weak? I was staring to think you didn’t love me anymore?”   
“What- I could never you are the love of my life in this life and the next I won’t ever get tired of you!”   
“Ok so then why?”   
“I just wanted you to beg for it, since I’m always the one initiating.”   
Kenma mumbled something in response   
“What was that kitten?”   
“I- um always want to have sex with you. I think about it all the time when you get out of the shower, when you get dressed in the morning, when you get home. I just don’t know how to um- yea”  
Kenma turned red not being able to look at his boyfriend.   
“Kitten why didn’t you just say so”   
“I thought you could tell when I wanted to and I thought you liked starting it”   
Kuroo let out a small laugh earning a confused look from his lover  
“Sometimes you are just the cutest you know that. I love you kitten”   
“I- I love you too”   
They laid there in bed, taking in each other’s warmth. Knowing that they had found their person. Slowly drifting to sleep   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“That’s my baby” Akaashi said standing on his balcony.   
“Keji come back to bed” wined his owl  
“Coming Ko” he said as he smiled and shut the doors to his balcony. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is terrible it’s my first time writing something like this. I will accept constructive criticism :)


End file.
